My Misberable Life
by narutome123
Summary: Hinata's Father constantly beats her and breaks her down but what will happen when sasuke gets into her problems. This is my first story so check it out!
1. My Pain

**Hey guys it's me Narutome123. Here's my first story Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

It was a dark stormy night the wind was howling and my screams were being muffled. Maybe he will go easy on me tonight but I was wrong.

You probably don't know what I'm talking about. Let me introduce myself. My name is Hinata Hyuga. I am constantly beaten and no one knows about it. I'm trying to get out of this prison that is called home. The beatings started when I was 10. A few years after my mother died. I miss her so much. So every night I get beaten and I cry myself to sleep every night. But tonight is different this time he's angrier than usual so I have to deal with it.

I hear the door open and slam. I quickly and quietly go to my room. I lock the door. HINATA! HINATA WHERE ARE YOU! Hiashi yelled. (**I hope I spelled his name right) **I sighed I wasn't even bothering anyone but yet I'm being hurt. I go downstairs and he is waiting there with his arms crossed foot tapping. He stated talking "What happened to my food" I just remembered that the cook was sick so I had to cook for the family but I forgot to cook for father. Oh no here it comes. "Well?" I start to talk "I-I forgot a-about yours I'll cook yours right n- A hard and cold slap across my face. "_Don't cry hinata don't show him your weak" _I thought. Then all of a sudden everything went black. I woke up in my room on the floor. Everything seems blurry I try to move every hurts I don't remember anything from last night. Well I guess I been beaten again. I have to see the damage. I get up in a slow motion. This pain is bearable I guess I'm just sore. I get in the bathroom and look in the mirror. I have bruises on my arm I can cover those up with my jacket. A stinging sensation on my back. _"I guess he used a belt". _ A black eye "_He punched me". _ And that's it. People might be asking about my face so I have to wait a day or two. Thank god my father is on a business trip for 2 weeks. So I patched myself up as best as I can and went to sleep.

**During School**

Sasake Uchiha! Sasake looked up at iruka." Can you drop off the homework to hinata's house?" "OK ". Sasake did kind of know hinata she was the only girl that didn't bother him. _"She's alright. She would make an excellent girlfriend. She's nice and quiet and just me saying anything to her makes her blush" _A_s_ Sasake thought about hinata he soon realized that he was at her doorstep. He knocked on the door the door creaked open and the shy girl said "Hello S-Sasake W- Why are y-you h-here? "Well Iruka wanted me to give you the homework so here you go" Sasake handed her papers and left. Before he could go he heard hinata say thank you but he pretended that he couldn't hear it.

OK guys let's try to get at least 3 reviews for the next chapter


	2. Sticky Situation

Chapter 2:

**Hinata's POV: **

I wake up in my bed the pain seems to go away. I go to my mirror and my face seems to clear up so I put on my clothes and I go to school. As I go to school I see a boy leaning against the wall. "Should I_ talk to him?_ _It's time to go to school! _ Hinata went up to him and tap him on the shoulder. To Her Surprise he was asleep so she woke him up.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was halfway to school running because I over slept. I was running to school and I stopped to catch my breath. I guess I must have dosed off because Hinata was tapping my shoulders telling me to wake up.

**STORY MODE:**

Hinata said W-Wake up Sasuke" " Hn"" W-were almost late" "Hn" "O-Ok if y-your late a-all of the empty seats will be n-next to your _fans_ _._ The last word Hinata said made sasuke's spine shiver so he made his way to school and took a seat next to Hinata. Hinata sat next to Kiba and Shino. Hinata felt the intent to kill in the room. She didn't even like sasuke but girls were already mad at her just because sasuke sat next to her. After class she went under the tree where she always sits and ate. The reason she sat here because it was the quietest place to sit and it was peaceful. Until today. The fan girls decided to confront Hinata and have a "_talk" _with Hinata. As Hinata was eating she saw a shadow over her. Hinata thought to herself _"Not these bitches again"_ Hinata sighed. These 2 people where always got on her nerves. She wanted to break every bone in their body. She wanted to spit in their faces. She wanted to hit their chakra points. She wanted hurt them so bad. Those two people were Sakura and Ino. They were hinata's bullies. Hinata could easily take them on because 1 Sakura knows taijustu and that was Hinata's specialty. 2 Ino couldn't do anything but mind transfer justu. She was strong but she was slow. The pink haired banshee screamed "What are you doing with Sasuke!?" N-Nothing" I Say "Oh Really then why did he sit next to _you_. W-Why don't y-you asked h-him yourself? Their eyes say: We already did but they responded differently "Sasuke doesn't need to explain himself just you!" W-why d-doesn't Sasuke explain himself b-but I-I have to? If looks could kill those looks Hinata was getting she'd be dead. All of a sudden Hinata was dodging a punch. Hinata already had byakugan activated (**this happens every time Hinata was in a fight. This only happened to Hinata in her clan. This only happened if Hinata was actually trying to fight back. When her father beats her she doesn't try to defend herself.) **Hinata stared at the fist. It connected to Sakura "Oh_ no"_

(**This fight scene is going to be VERY descriptive**)

**Fight Scene **

As the fist came back Hinata's leg swept across the floor. It knocked down Ino and some other fan girl but sakura was faster than that. Hinata saw that sakura jumped so Hinata (as she came up) strike her dead center in the heart. Sakura screamed in pain but lucky for Sakura Hinata was merciful. Hinata struck a nerve next to the heart. The nerve if struck will hurt just as much but not as lethal. Ino came from behind with a 2x4 board aimed at hinata's head "_these bitches don't know anything about the __**Hyuga**__ clan. I can see __**everything**__"_ Hinata (with her incredible flexibility) bent down forward spun around to ino flared her chakra just enough to break the board and hit Ino at the same time. Ino couldn't believe this! The girl broke through the board and hit he- Just as she thought this she just been hit and blacked out.

**Naruto, Shino, Sasuke, Neji and Kiba's POV**

As Naruto and Kiba were playing tag and Sasuke, Neji and Shino were sitting by themselves. Sasuke had girls talking to him (by talking I mean squealing) with their routine they were saying Sasuke, Sasuke! As a group of four dispersed away from the main group. Of course Sasuke, Neji and Shino notice this and raised an eyebrow to this manner. Sasuke told the girls leave him alone and they did. All of the boys stared at Hinata and the group of girls and they were talking to Hinata. Kiba was the first to speak "Hey what are those girls crowding around Hinata For! "They seem like they want to **_fight_** Hinata" Shino said with venom. To those words Neji scowled and clenched in fist in a ball tight enough to bleed. "Well I know Hinata can beat them "said Kiba and Naruto at the same time. Sasuke smirked at this.

**Story mode after the fight scene **

After Hinata took down the last girl she stood up high and tall and walked toward the door but someone stopped her before she could reach it. The face Hinata seen made her skin go pale….

**Kay guys Chapter 2 is up if you see chapter 2 I was messing around with the settings and I messed up so yeah.. (Scratches back of head) Chapter 3 will be up later **


	3. Mysterious Boy

**Chapter 3 Mysterious boy**

**Note: Guys what happened to the reviews!?**

**"**_Oh no its Neji!_**" ** Neji was like a brother to Hinata. He played with her all the time when they were kids. After his father's death Neji was a little more distant but still played with Hinata. When they got a little bit older Neji was a bit more protective of her and would always ask about her scars and she would cover for her father. If Neji knew about her beatings he would go to the elders and tell but father would kill him if that ever happened. "Hinata you know I saw that" I-I Know Neji" "And it was awesome!" I lift an eyebrow to this_"_ _I never heard Neji say that word before he must be very proud of me"_ He hugged me and walked me to class,

**Sasuke's POV**

_"This girl is really something. Smart, cute, __**and **__strong my type of girl. Maybe I'll ask her to walk her home today or tomorrow"_

**Story mode**

After school Hinata was asked to clean up this would take a long time and would usually get home by dark nobody would mind at the Hyuga household and she would miss beatings and it very convenient because would do homework first and clean second. The classroom was **EXTRA **dirty because of art class so it took 2 hours. After cleaning she grabbed her stuff and left but it was dark so she used byakugan and she saw a boy "Who is it" Hinata thought. She cut off her byakugan and opened the door she pretended not to see the boy and he had to speak before Hinata could walk away. "Hinata can I walk you home I mean it's dark out and everything" Before Hinata could turn around he was behind her. She would of said yes but if wasn't so close she could say something but she stood there looking into his eyes. There were so hypnotic. She knew she had to say something. She spit out "O-Ok" Halfway to Hinata's house Sasuke spoke "You were really cool out there fighting those girls" "W-Wait you s-saw t-that" "So even with your 360 vision you couldn't see all the boys in the class looking at you" "And couldn't tell your fans to leave me alone" The Uchiha was about to protest until he felt a small hand across his chest "_What is she doing"_

**K guys I want you vote **

**There will be a encounter with either hisashi or sakura vote in the review section poll end's in 2 days so get voting **


End file.
